The return of Marx?
by ChibiSkitty-donna
Summary: Having Marx visit Kirby may not be the smartest idea Chibi had, even thou Kirby was happy to see Marx again... except for Meta Knight even thou he wasn't there when Marx went hungry for power. -one shot-


The return of Marx?

 **Disclaimer: Some major spoiliers to Kirby Robobot, Kirby SuperStar/ SuperStar Ultra with certain stuff being mentioned by the characters. Not sure if I'll do the same thing when more characters appear as allies for Kirby Star Allies like Daroach from Squeak Squad or when Magolor does show up as well but we'll see when the times comes.**

It was around night time, Roxanne with her arms crossed, eyes closed while Chibi was sitting on one of the kitchen chair while her eyes looked away from the gym leader. She was in a lot of trouble with the mess that happened in her house and the wall having two big holes.

"Uh… I can explain…"

"Chibi, what made you think that bringing Marx of all… characters to visit Kirby?!"

"Well how was I supposed to know that Meta Knight knew what Marx did in SuperStar and SuperStar Ultra?! He wasn't even there when it happened!"

While this was going with Roxanne and Chibi yelling at each other over the little incident involving Marx, Eragon is busy fixing the wall with Wally, Kirby and Brawly watches the girl's usual shouting fest.

"So… Dare I ask what exactly happened?" Brawly asked to the younger trainer

"Well... It happened like this…"

\- Flashback –

A few hours ago things were pretty much calm afternoon while Chibi, Brawly, Roxanne and Eragon were out for a little while, Wally was at the house with Kirby and of course Meta Knight visiting to see how Kirby's been doing after the events with the Haltmann Works Corporation, Susie and the following events afterwords, with Meta Knight telling the young Pokémon Trainer the whole story with how they invaded and mechanized Popstar and even thou he and King Dedede did try to stop them but it didn't go very well and Kirby managed to save the day with Susie and Meta Knight's help from the Star Dream after going rouge.

"…And that pretty much what happened back in Popstar with the Haltmann Works Corporation. I still found it hard to believe that their spacecraft turned out to be the Galactic Nova."

"Galactic Nova?" Wally asked the masked warrior

"Never heard of it?"

Wally shook his head 'no' and said, "This is actually the first time I've heard about it."

"I see… well the Galactic Nova are mechanical wish granting comets thou of course with that there are some that the comet ended bringing out the like of Galactic Knight and the other…"

"The other?"

"Well let's just say there were a few times that I had no involvement to help Kirby in time… that one time when the Sun and Moon fought was one of them." Meta Knight stated while his eyes looked away. Wally at the moment noticed that when Meta mentioned about the sun and moon fighting Kirby's face went sad for a moment, and with that Wally had to ask Meta Knight, "If you didn't have a part in it then how do you know about that?"

"Oh. Well Kirby does tell me some of the stuff I missed out to me when we meet up." Meta Knight pointed out while Kirby nodded in agreement with a "Poyo!"

Before anything else could be said Wally's PokeNav started ringing. "Oh, that's most likely Chibi. Could you hang on a minute?" Wally asked "Oh course. Take a much time as your friend might need of you."

With that Wally leaves the room for a bit to check what Chibi's calling for answering the PokeNav call.

"Hello?"

" **Hey Wally, is Kirby still with you at the moment?"**

"Yeah, he's in the other room…"

" **Great! Well you're not going to believe who I found while on the way back?"**

"Hm? Who?"

" **Well a friend of Kirby's. He said his name was Marx and he's at the door right now. Do you mind letting him in?"**

"Wait aren't you with him?"

" **Actually… I forgot to pick up something so I told him that Kirby would be at my house right now so he went ahead."**

Wally's expression at first was shock but then lead to him sighing "Chibi… You know you're just giving Roxanne more reason to believe you might be getting more irresponsible."

" **OH. Of course she would say that!" Chibi then grunts frustrated over the Nav "Anyway could you make sure to let Marx in at least? I'll try to be back home as soon as I can."**

"Okay. I'll do that and I'll be sure to also let them know."

" **Wait… them? I thought Brawly, Roxanne and Eragon weren't back yet"**

"Actually Meta Knight is also visiting as well. I'll see you later."

" **Wait Wally..!"**

Before Chibi finished Wally hanged up and headed to the door. He then sees the little friend of Kirby's Marx. Seeing that this must be who Chibi mentioned on the Nav he introduces himself "Hello there, you must me Marx."

"Yep. Heard from that girl who called herself a trainer said I find Kirby here."

"Well he's in the other room right now, might as well come in, I'll let him know you came."

With that Marx walks with Wally calls out to Kirby "Hey Kirby, there's someone here to see you."

Kirby hears this and wonder who it could be, Meta Knight hears this and asked "A visitor, hm?"

"Yeah, he said his name was Marx."

"Marx…" Meta Knight then thought _'Wait… that name sounds familiar… Marx…'_

Once Meta Knight sees Kirby expression becoming happy from the name was when he realized that the name is familiar that caused Meta Knight's eyes to shrink when he remembers who Marx is _'MARX!?'_ "Wait… WHAT?!"

While Marx went to the other room, Wally then heard Chibi yelling outside "WALLLLLLYYY!"

He walks outside to see Chibi out of breath, her face looking to the down huffing and puffing, most likely from running back from where she was earlier. "Wait, Chibi?! I thought you said you forgot something?"

"Wally… please tell me… Meta Knight... left" she asked

"He's still here, why?"

Chibi looks up to Wally, shocked and really worried

"Uh… Chibi? Are you going to be ok?"

Before Chibi could answer they hear a blood curdle ling scream and the sound of someone crashing through the wall. They look to see Marx running on his ball with Meta Knight flying after him with his sword in hand.

"HELP! THIS NUT IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"WHAT YOU DID WILL NOT GO UNOTICED YOU LITTLE JESTER HUNGRY FOR POWER!"

Chibi and Wally look to the wall of the house, with holes shaped like Marx and Meta Knight with Kirby still inside wondering what just happened. Chibi sighs heavily knowing that she's in so much trouble once Roxanne and Eragon hears about this and tells Wally "I was hoping the Meta Knight left already..."

"Sorry…"

"No Wally, I'M the one who should be saying that right now…"

\- End of Flashback –

"…And that's what happened. No I don't know where Chibi found Marx but somehow she did."

Brawly looks at the wall and then back to Chibi and Roxanne still 'talking' and tells Wally "Well that explains the mess to the wall."

Eragon sighs and states, "I really hope she wasn't thinking of having Marx be part of the team… it's enough of a headache with Xibchi, Deidara, Tobi and Inuyasha… not to mention Ms. Yukari and Shigure…"

With them knowing how Chibi is that would be been a hard thing to explain, thou since Meta Knight chased Marx out… literally, that may not get an answer any time soon.


End file.
